Checkmate
by Awesomepossum328
Summary: "Have you ever even played chess?" Annabeth asked. "No, but I'm a whiz at checkers." Percy smiled. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Chess and checkers aren't exactly the same thing." Join a clueless Percy and an annoyed Annabeth as they play a mind wrecking game with a twist ending. Everything is on the line in a horrifying game of... chess. One-Shot.
1. Checkmate

**Hey guys! This is my first one-shot! Hope you guys love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Once upon a time there was a write named Awesomepossum328 and Awesomepossum328 had to write a disclaimer that AW328 did not PJO. And you know what AW328 did after that? Well, I'll tell you. AW328 cried... hard.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase studied the game board set in front of her. She calculated each move five steps ahead of her opponent. She moved her porclein pale queen five spaces and smacked her hand down on the clock timing her, signaling it was her opponent's turn. Then she raced to the other side of the table, not wanting to loose any time. She moved her midnight black knight into position and grinned. Checkmate.

She had beat herself again.

Yes, Annabeth Chase was playing herself in a game of chess. Why? Well, she had beaten her all siblings from the Athena cabin in the game. Even her amazingly smart brother Malcom, Mr. Chess Genius, himself. No one at camp posed a threat to Annabeth anymore. She was the chess champion. She was unstoppable. She was brillant. She was... interrupted.

"Hey Annabeth. Whatcha you doing?" Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, jogged up and greeted her.

"I'm playing chess." She said, resetting her clock for a lesser time, hoping to create some challenge.

"Don't you need two people for that?" Percy cocked his head.

"No one else is good enough to beat me."

Percy sat down across from Annabeth.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"I want to play." Percy answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have you ever even played chess?"

"No, but I'm a whiz at checkers." Percy smiled proudly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Chess and checkers aren't exactly the same thing."

"You're scared I'm going to beat you." He challenged her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!" Percy switched up the game.

"Are too!"

"Ha!" Percy shouted triumphantly.

"No fair!"

"Just play me."

Annabeth slumped down in her chair, offended that such a seaweed brain could ever think he had a chance of beating her.

"Fine."

"So which one of us goes first?" He asked her.

"You do." She said, knowing that the white pieces, Percy's pieces, always went first.

Percy looked down at his pieces and stared at them, hard. He moved his hand over the pieces and picked one up and moved it towards the center of the board. He smiled at Annabeth like he had just cured the common cold or invented the better mousetrap. But Annabeth was just the girl to rain on his parade.

"That is my piece." She stared at the board.

"Oh." He blushed. "Well, then I'll move this one."

Percy snatched up another chess peice and moved it towards the center of the board. He looked at her, unsurly.

Annabeth sighed, "Also my piece. Here's a hint: all of the black pieces are mine."

Percy bit his lip in embarrassment. He picked up a white pawn and moved it two spaces and looked back at Annabeth. Annabeth growned.

"Percy, you have to hit the clock before I can move anything."

Percy's face turned even redder than the time Piper had stood too close to Leo. All it took was one "Flame on!" and Piper was tomato red. Percy started hitting against the clock.

"It's not stopping." He whined.

"That's because you are hitting my side of the clock, which is not running. You have to hit your side." Annabeth said, smacking her hand down onto the clock, stopping his timer and starting her's.

Annabeth moved her pawn, already ten moves ahead of Percy. She had an awful long time to plan, with all the time he took to make one move. She smirked and pushed down her timer and started his.

"Wow, you did that fast." Percy observed the obvious.

"Just go." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Wait just a second." He said, not even caring that his timer was running.

"What now?"

Percy gained a sudden interest in his shoes, "Why don't we raise the stakes?"

Annabeth raise an eyebrow, Percy normally wasn't much for gambling. Especially not after the time she whipped his butt the one time he ever tried to play poker.

"Loser must kiss the winner." Percy grinned a sly smile.

Annabeth's mouth nearly hit the floor, but she knew why he was doing it. He was trying to get inside her head.

"Deal." She said offering her hand.

Percy looked kind of shocked, like he hadn't expected her to accept, but he took her hand and shook it. Percy stared at his chess pieces occasionally sneaking a nervous glance at her.

"Um, Annabeth?" Percy looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"What is this guy?" He asked, holding up a piece.

Annabeth sighed, he was going to have to kiss her.

"That's the bishop. He can move as far as he wants, but only diagonally" Annabeth explained, putting her bored head into her hands.

"Why is he so sad?"

"What? He's not sad." Annabeth answer, lifting her head from her hands.

"Then why is he frowning?"

Annabeth's face matched the bishop's, "Just move Percy."

Percy sat down the bishop and picked up his knight and switched it with Annabeth's rook.

"All right then, I'll take my pony-dude and exchange it for your castle-man." Percy said, satisfied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Someplace, somewhere, sometime, Chiron was frowning.

"Percy, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's an illegal move."

Percy's shoulders slumped, "Annabeth? How do you play chess?"

Annabeth smacked her hand to her forehead, into a very much needed facepalm. Annabeth explained all the rules about how far each piece can move and in which direction. She went over what each piece was called, though Percy refused to call them by their proper names. He, quote, said "Their names are all too weird."

"All right, I'll move my Mr. Pointy Head and take your pawn." He said moving the piece and capturing her pawn.

"Percy, just call it a bishop." Annabeth begged, knowing that he wouldn't.

"That name is just too weird." Percy insisted.

"And Mr. Pointy Head isn't?" Annabeth asked, sarcastically.

"No that name is not- Hey look a butterfly!" Percy exclaimed pointing at a majestic monarch butterfly.

Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of Percy's face.

"Percy, focus, it's your turn." He looked like he need some 'Wise Girl' advice. "Just think ahead of my next move. Be the chess piece. Think before you move any piece. Chess is like life, once you make a move, you can't take it back. Focus Percy."

"Um..." Percy started.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just can't remember what it was called." Percy said.

Annabeth looked like she couldn't decide to be shocked, mad, or just plain annoyed.

"Percy, what did I just spend the last hour and a half explaining to you about?" She growled.

"Oh, nevermind. I remember." Percy said waving his hand, wiping away the whole misrememberance. Percy moved his queen next to her king. "Checkmate."

He stood slightly from the table. Annabeth was confused and dazed. How the heck had he beaten her? Before she could protest or demand a rematch, he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. She was clearly in no condition to start a kiss with him, so he changed the bet around. He pulled away almost as quickly as he had come. He gave her one last peck, before fully standing up to walk away, but before he did he turned to a stunned Annabeth, who had seemed to forget their bet.

"See you later Annabeth. We should do this again sometime, same wager." He grinned.

Percy was about to run and "cannonball" himself into the lake, when Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy?" She called.

"Yeah?" He yelled back, jogging backwards towards the water.

She waved him back over to her, she couldn't have been defeated by him. It simply wasn't possible.

"Two out of three?" She hopefully

He smiled as he walked back towards the chess board, knowing they were both thinking the same thing: "_Same wager?"_

* * *

**Well that was my first one-shot! Hoped you guys liked it! Favorite! Reveiw! Follow my other stories! Maybe I'll make another one-shot. I've been thinking of doing a Frazel or a Jasper or a Leyna...**

**I am starting a contest to help me decide which couple to do a one-shot on. So just answer in your reveiw which character said it and in which movie did they say it in and what couple you wish to have the one-shot about and what you want the one-shot to be about. The first person to answer correctly will get their one-shot produced. Good luck!**

**Movie Quote: "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by..."**

**This one is pretty easy, I already have a Jasper nearly finished, so good luck!**

**Daily Advice: Never pet a burning dog. It hurts.**

* * *

**Never stop being Awesome Possums! :oD**


	2. Author's Note and Review Responses

**Hello all my lovely, lovely readers! I am so glad that you read my one-shot! Note on ONE-shot. Meaning this is an author's note and please don't just ditch it because it's an authors's note. I am going to respond to some reviews, answer questions, and be sure to look back on the last page for my contest information. I will post the winner on this page as well. Thanks for everything!**

**Review Responses**

**Taffeh A. Llama: Thanks so much for your support and for being my first reviewer! I don't know if Percy was faking or not, it was kind of half-and-half...**

**Allstar Weekend Fanatic: Thank you!**

**AquamarineCloverx3: Thanks!**

**Ever Amaranthine: Thanks for all your support! If the person who wins my contest wants a Jasper, there will most certainly be a Jasper...**

**Tajee165: Thanks! That means a lot to me!**

**Scarletaa: Thank you very much! It's okay, you have a right to be lazy.**

**Codex: Thanks, I thought so too!**

**Fanfictionworm01: Thanks! If the person who wins my contest wants a Leyna there will most certainly be a Leyna! Same wager refers to the same bet they had: Loser kisses the Winner or as Percy changed it around, since Annabeth was in shock that he beat her.**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it! Though I'm not sure what exactly you meant by references... if we are talking chess wise, yes I do know how to play chess and it is not very complicated. Google it, it's quite simple! I hope you like the game and no, Percy, it isn't like Checkers at all... :)**

**pjjj: Thank you for your suggestions, I was worried that Percy wouldn't seem very smart, which of course he is, he's meant to appear Seaweed- Brainish...**

**Bluelightningbug: Thank you very much, I'm glass that you thought they were in character.**

**Katdemon1895: Thank you for liking it, and thanks more for your other comment. :)**

**Well I have 22 comments right now! So review! Sorry guys, as of 11:24pm on 3/25/13, the contest has officially closed, with Taiyou no Yume as the winner! Thanks to all those who sent PM's and reviewed with their guesses. I will post back soon with the couple or friendship that has been chosen. Thanks guys! **

**Thanks!**

**- Awesomepossum328**

* * *

Pretty, pretty please never ever stop being Awesome Possums! :oD


End file.
